gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Lotus Elise 111R '04
, |gt6type = |engine = Toyota 2ZZ-GE |power = 189 BHP |pp = 441 PP |torque = 18.46 kgf.m |displacement = 1796 cc |year = 2004 |length = 3875 mm |width = 1719 mm |height = 1117 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |drivetrain = |0-60 = 5.1 seconds http://www.carfolio.com/specifications/models/car/?car=119328 |distance = 13.8 seconds |topspeed = |aspiration = NA |games = Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo HD Concept Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 }} The Lotus Elise 111R '04 is a small, agile sports cabriolet which appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo HD Concept, Gran Turismo 5 Prologue, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5, and Gran Turismo 6. It is one of the few cars which can be Race Modified in GT5. Colors The player can pick twelve colors upon buying this car: *Old English White *Arctic Silver Metallic *Storm Titanium Metallic *Starlight Black Metallic *Aubergine Purple Metallic *Nightfall Blue Metallic *Magnetic Blue Metallic *Glacier Blue Metallic *Racing Green Metallic *Saffron Yellow *Ardent Red *Bordeaux Red Metallic Description "Powered by a Toyota Engine, the first Elise to land in the U.S." While the original Series 1 Lotus Elise wowed sports car enthusiasts with its lightweight and capable chassis, it was the Series II that bows in 2000, with its more powerful engines and crisper sheet metal, that attracted even more people to the British sports car marquee. More variants were added: the luxuriously-appointed (for a Lotus) 111S, the better handling Sports 111, and the limited-edition Type 72 that paid tribute to the company's legendary Formula 1 racer in paint scheme, with all of them powered by the same engine that produced 143 BHP and 128.0 lb-ft of torque (peak output was later raised to 156 BHP). But in a break with its traditional British roots, the Rover-sourced engine was replaced by Toyota's 2ZZ-GE from the Japanese giant's popular Celica coupe in 2004 for the 111R model. This 1.8-liter DOHC inline-4 came replete with a smooth-shifting 6-speed manual transmission and a respectable 189 BHP and 133.8 lb-ft of torque at its disposal. Also, it met stringent U.S. emissions standards, thus becoming not only the first street-legal Elise to be exported to America but also the first one equipped with 4-channel ABS brakes, all welcome advancements on the Elise that benefitted sporting drivers just as much on both city streets in everyday driving and the local race circuit on the weekend. Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought at the Lotus New Cars dealership for 54,410 Credits. GT HD Concept The player can unlock this car after getting a time of 1:35.000 or better in Time Trial with the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX GSR '05. A tuned version of this car is also available upon clearing Time Trial with all cars in the game. GT5 Prologue This car can be purchased at the Lotus dealership for 54,400 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 54,400 Credits. GT5 As a Premium car, the Lotus Elise 111R '04 can be bought from the Lotus dealership for 54,400 Credits. It is a Level 5 car. A Standard version of this car can be imported from Gran Turismo PSP, but its use is limited to Arcade Mode only. GT6 This car can be purchased for 54,400 Credits. It is a detailed car. Pictures Lotus-elise-111r-04.jpg|The Lotus Elise 111R '04 as it appears in Gran Turismo 4. Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT HD Cars Category:GT5 Prologue Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Cars available in GT5 arcade mode Category:Lotus Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Track day favourites Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Level 5 Cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode